Parabatai
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Neither had expected things to go the way they did. They had been so young, so high on the fact that they were shadow hunters and bonding each other as parabatai that they hadn't seen this coming. HiJack Mortal Instruments AU


**Title: **Parabatai

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **Neither had expected things to go the way they did. They had been so young, so high on the fact that they were shadow hunters and bonding each other as parabatai that they hadn't seen this coming. HiJack Mortal Instruments AU

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Mortal Instruments.

* * *

_**Parabatai**_

In the comfort of the bedroom, Hiccup found himself running his fingers gently over pale skin. His eyes were on the dark markings, fingers following the gentle lines of the soundless rune. Goosebumps rose up on the skin under his finger, and he pulled away to look up at the other boy's face.

His boyfriend's eyes were closed, though Hiccup could tell he was slowly waking. An arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to the other boy. His cheeks went pink, and he thanked the darkness of the room. Snuggling closer, his green eyes left that face he loved so much to look at the other runes. There was the stamina rune, the agility rune. But the rune that always caught Hiccup's eye was the one closest to Jack's collar bone.

The parabatai rune. The rune identical to the one up by Hiccup's right shoulder. Letting out a slow breath, he reached up to touch his own parabatai rune. He could always remember it like it was yesterday, the smile on Jack's face when he had brought his stele to Hiccup's skin and drew out the rune.

Neither had expected things to go the way they did. They had been so young, so high on the fact that they were shadow hunters and bonding each other as parabatai that they hadn't seen this coming. Who knew which one fell for the other first, just one day they were best friends - brother's in arms. Next, they were pressing each other up against a building in an abandoned alley, their lips on each other and fingers igniting a fire deep in the pit of their stomachs.

There was a law against this. A law known for so long, but the consequences never really made aware. They tried hard to hide it around the other's, what would Merida or Rapunzel say if they found out?

They kept their distance when they were with other shadow hunters, but when they thought they were safe, they'd sneak into the other's bedroom. They'd press heated bodies against each other and make love late into the night. They were so use to waking earlier than the other's by now, having to make sure they found their way back into their own bedrooms before they were found out.

But both boys hated it. The sneaking around, having to hide their love from everyone else. Jack hated it the most, he hated how he had to watch Astrid flirt openly with Hiccup and he couldn't even make claims to the boy. Couldn't show the girl that Hiccup was taken, and she should give up on her flirting. He had voiced often how he disliked it, and Hiccup agreed with him. But if anyone would be unhappy with the two parabatai together the most, would be Hiccup's father, Stoick.

Sighing, Hiccup pressed his face into Jack's neck. He felt cold fingers rub circles over his bare back, stopping to outline every rune marked along his freckled skin. Jack didn't have to look to know where each rune was, he knew Hiccup's body so well that he could point out every freckle with his eyes closed.

"I have to go back to my room." Hiccup whispered.

Jack nodded his head, but his arm's tightened around the other boy. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to embrace Hiccup until morning. He wanted to kiss his face, wanted to fit Hiccup's body against his own like a missing piece of a puzzle. He hated this, hated how the law against love between parabatai was always there to taunt him.

"A few more minutes." he begged.

He felt Hiccup's warm breath on his neck as the boy gave a small chuckle, before he was peeling himself away. Their eyes met in the dark, green on blue. Hiccup wanted to return to the warmth of Jack, wanted to cuddle up into him and sleep for a little longer. But he had to get back, had to return to his room and to Toothless before the dragon went off in search for the boy.

Jack jutted out his bottom lip, making Hiccup smile as he reached out to brush his thumb across it. Jack let his mouth open, nipping at the finger. This was always the hardest part. When Hiccup would leave, and Jack would lay in the left over warmth. He'd take in the scent left in the bed sheets, and wait impatiently for the morning so that he could go join his parabatai in the training room.

"I love you." he whispered.

Leaning down, Hiccup brought his hand through Jack's white hair as he pressed his lips to the other's. Jack reached up, his hands cupping freckled cheeks as he returned the kiss. When Hiccup began to pull away, Jack pulled him back down for another kiss. And then another. Reluctantly though, Hiccup finally pulled away and climbed out of the bed.

Jack instantly felt colder. His eyes watched Hiccup in the dark as the boy pulled his clothes on. His green eyes looked over his shoulder, watching Jack while his heart begged him to just take his clothes off and climb back into the bed.

"I love you too." Hiccup said before leaving.

* * *

My obsession has combined, and I ended up making this short oneshot. If you haven't read the Mortal Instruments series, I'd 100% recommend checking it out. I've always wanted to do a fanfic kind of like Mortal Instruments, and than this one hit me. Hope you guys liked it. Who knows, maybe I'll do another like it for this pairing.


End file.
